


【杰克X内斯】那些杰克没告诉内斯的事

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Category: Everything I Never Told You - Celeste Ng
Genre: M/M, everythingI never told you - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize





	1. Chapter 1

杰克爱上了内斯，在很长，很长的年头里，这件事仅有他一人知晓。

 

 

　　故事是怎么开始的呢？每个故事都有开头，所有的故事都从开头讲起。内斯的特别就是开始的契机。

 

　　杰克一直自豪于自己的与众不同，这种自豪是经过痛苦磨练而成。他知道别人怎么看自己的家庭，如何对自己的母亲议论纷纷，曾经有人当面喊他野孩子，嘲笑他只能自己花钱买午餐，因为他的母亲忙着当医生。他当时撇嘴，表示不在乎。说得多了，便也真的不在乎了。

 

　　内斯如果是白皮肤的孩子，他会显得平凡，默默无闻，被人遗忘。大家会把他当成是路过的一片树叶，掉入角落无人发觉。只有在老师宣布成绩的时候才能刷一下存在感，人们会喊他高材生。“高材生，作业借一下。”这大概便是仅存的交流了。然而他在一群白人里，黄得刺眼。第一眼看到内斯的时候，杰克以为他是得了什么病，因为这个说法被他母亲狠狠的教训了一番。

 

　　是的，泳池那次当然不是第一次见面。他们可是邻里。杰克有无数次的机会看到内斯。沉默的，个子小小的内斯，让人无法无视的内斯。他很长一段时间里，抱着羡慕的心情看内斯。他皮肤是黄的，眼睛是棕色的，头发是黑色的。他什么都不用干，就可以如此与众不同。杰克可是失去了父亲，“健全”的家庭作为代价才让周围人另眼相看。他已经忘记这种不同曾经让他多么痛苦，生活便是如此，你咬牙忍受的时候，渐渐的，你甚至开始享受它了。

 

　　不然还能如何呢？

 

　　这样的心情，让他跳入水池。他想，自己是多么的与众不同，站在瓷砖上的孩子们静默得盯着他们两个。他喊，“波罗，波罗。”内斯平板的脸突然变了，那感觉难以描述，就像是昼夜交替的瞬间，黯淡的天空被太阳瞬间照亮，他注意到内斯裂开的嘴角，有一个小小的凹陷，像是一个含羞的酒窝，只在他的左边。内斯的鼻梁很低，非常小巧，他没有眼窝，眉骨到眼眶之间的过渡很平滑，他湿乎乎的黑发，远看的时候觉得有点脏，然而近距离看，却有种衣料的光泽。

 

　　周围的孩子们哄笑起来，他原地踩着水，看着波浪之下，内斯向他游来。他突然觉得自己和这个中国孩子之间有了一种奇怪的纽带。内斯就像是他得到的一个玩具熊，这是他当时能想到的最接近的比喻。他们两个都与众不同，他们一起在周围的孩子注视下玩马可波罗。他已经忘记自己的自豪感，那种喧哗漂浮的虚荣已经消散，另外一种沉甸甸的情感顺着他的脊背爬了上来，在他的心房逗留。

 

　　他还没来得及回味，内斯的手抓住了他。然后内斯睁开了眼。接着发生的事和杰克朦胧的期待完全不同。

 

　　有段时间他想，难道是我当时没有笑吗？他不记得自己到底笑还是没笑了，他只记得内斯睁眼的那个瞬间，绽放的那个笑容。

 

 

　　他也记得，很快，那个笑容就散去了，就像天气转阴，乌云遮蔽了太阳。他的手被甩开，内斯踩着水，头也不回的理他而去。他上岸了，和他蓝色眼睛的妹妹一起，和他的父亲一起，离开了泳池。

 

　　后来也再也没来过。杰克接下来的一个星期，每天都在泳池从早呆到晚。他确定了内斯再也没出现过。偶尔内斯的父亲会来，他想上前打招呼，想问他内斯什么时候会再来。有一次他确实上前了，但是内斯的父亲像是默认没人会和他讲话一样，错以为自己挡住了杰克的路，后退了一步，把道路让开了。

 

　　接着他发现从自己的房间往下，可以看到内斯家的窗户。他看到内斯出现在靠街的这边，那一定是他的房间了。他有一次试着和内斯招手，引起了内斯的注意，后果就是内斯当即狠狠的拉上了窗帘。隔着两家的院子和一条马路他都能感受到内斯的怒意和拉起窗帘的力度。那之后杰克在房间里往外看的时候，只能看到窗帘的花色，天黑之后光线勾勒出一个埋头读书的少年轮廓，这便是那个暑假他对内斯的印象。偶尔内斯的母亲打扫房间会打开窗户，拉开窗帘保证空气流通。杰克得以窥见他的房间布置是什么样的。他坐在窗台上，装作无聊的来回抛接橄榄球，眼睛贪婪的盯着那个神秘的房间。

 

　　一开始他有点失望，因为那房间看起来和他的没什么不同。大概看起来比较整洁——如果这也算的话。就是一间普通的美国少年书呆子会有的房间。普通的床，普通的床单，普通的书柜和书桌，一堆一堆的书，还有墙壁上贴着的海报，不是当下流行的乐队，歌星或者电影明星，而是一张登月计划海报，边上还有一些小小的剪报，实在太小看不清楚是什么。内斯母亲的背影在房间里忙碌着，杰克自己的妈妈从没时间收拾这些。每周会有一个临时保姆来负责收拾屋子。

 

　　他准备看更多的时候，杰克出现在屋子里。他吓得手一抖，橄榄球从他手里滑落，等他捡起来的时候，那扇窗户已经关上了，窗帘也拉得紧紧的一丝缝儿也没留。

 

　　等到暑假过完，他发现内斯家的窗帘没了，取而代之的是新式的百叶窗，而且杰克几乎从未看到百叶窗被拉起来过。有时候他在院子里打棒球，和一群狐朋狗友晒太阳，或者在院子里玩海盗游戏的时候，他有时候会听到百叶窗被拨动的声音。有几次他抬头，确实看到百叶窗抖动了几下，就像是有人站在百叶窗那头，拨开两道白色的页片往外瞧似的。

 

　　他告诉自己那只是风的响动。他不会自作多情认为是内斯在家里偷窥他。

 

　　偶尔，只是偶尔，他希望那是真的。但是他从来不信。

 

　　

 

　　他曾经认为这种好奇只是一时兴起，会随着时间的逝去渐渐被自己遗忘。生活里还有很多新奇有趣的事，人类可以登上月球（没小孩不会知道登月计划），未来甚至会有火星人前来拜访，他沉迷在超人的故事里，还有蝙蝠侠和罗宾，以及神奇四侠。他以为内斯就会像是自己不那么想要的一本漫画，只是因为妈妈拒绝给他购买，他就赌气一定要得到。而一旦得到了，那就不值一提了，他会草草的把故事翻阅一遍，然后弃之脑后。

 

　　开学后他确实遗忘了内斯一段时间。他很忙，他知道如何引起每一个人的注意，他知道自己长得够俊俏，也知道自己愿意的时候，可以多迷人——没有女孩子不迷他，也没有男孩子会拒绝他的友谊。他就像是学校里的王者，吸引着每个人的注意，渐渐的大家都以获得他的友谊和青睐为荣。

 

　　除了内斯。

 

　　唯独只有内斯不想要。

 

　　

 

　　内斯每天早上规规矩矩的牵着妹妹的手出门，坐在校车的最后一排的角落里。

 

　　中午内斯一个人坐在角落里吃饭，偶尔会有充满好奇心的女孩接近他，但是他沉默着，不为所动，似乎像是在身遭建造了一个无形的玻璃墙壁，把所有人拒之门外，不管好意或恶意。孩子们都觉得他很古怪，老师夸奖他的成绩但是也没几个真的喜欢他的。他偶尔会和一些和他一样的书呆子聊一下图书馆的书，或者讨论一下问题。但是很明显，他没有朋友，他也不需要朋友。

 

　　晚上他父亲会开车送他和妹妹回家，杰克有几次看到他和他妹妹在学校操场上一边玩一边等着他们父亲下班。

 

　　有一次他们没坐，而是走到前面，站在司机的边上。内斯的眼角红了，似乎忍着泪水，杰克第一次注意到他的眼睛颜色没他以为的那么黑，可能因为阳光的缘故，而是一种深棕色，边缘甚至浅得像琥珀。他的妹妹含着大拇指，蓝色的眼睛里一半是担忧一半是懵懂。校车停后，他好奇的离开了自己的位置走到了后排，发现上面被人贴了纸条，画着一个长着猪鼻子单眼皮的华人漫画像。他把纸条撕了，回头发现内斯已经牵着妹妹走下了车。

 

　　那之后他们就不坐校车了，上下学都是坐他们父亲的车。杰克本想告诉他们，那个画纸条的孩子被他教训了一顿，他们以后不会再看到这类恶意的玩笑了，杰克还想说，我们可以一起上学，那会很有趣的。

 

　　

 

　　暑假再次到来，杰克才发现自己对内斯的兴趣没有减退，反而在不断增加。他决心等开学，就找机会和内斯交朋友。

 

　　内斯的父母要离婚的消息，他敏锐的从各种流言蜚语中捕捉到了。他认为自己的机会来了，鼓起了勇气想去安慰内斯，但是却搞砸了。就和泳池的那次一样，他不明白为何内斯会那么生气，他本意只是想告诉内斯，父母离婚没什么大不了的，自己的父亲就不在，一样活得很好啊。

 

　　那之后内斯再也不和他视线相交了，他在内斯的面前，就像是不存在。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文前警告：有bg肉……杰克同学跳不过去的那部分orz

杰克有时候会想，自己为何不放弃算了，随他去。他的人生明明相当丰富多彩，他不缺钱，不缺时间，还长期一个人呆在家里，当医生的母亲值个班，就是四十八小时不在家里。他逃课，逃学，和狐朋狗友在家里彻夜狂欢。偷偷摸摸的抽烟喝酒，有一两次他就在违法的边缘了。那很刺激。太过刺激。这些让他的肾上腺素飙升，让他能暂时的放弃，暂时的随他去。

 

　　但是这些不够，远远不够。

 

　　每次看到内森，在家里，在马路上，在镇中心的商场，在教室，在图书馆，在操场和体育馆，他黑色的头发整齐又服帖，他低头看着书本，嘴角带笑，似乎那些铅字里住满了他的朋友，而周遭的人并不是真实存在。别人问他问题，他会给出反应，但是杰克上前，他似乎早就发现杰克的动向一般，巧妙地避开。

 

　　杰克有时候想，自己干脆把内森堵在厕所里，堵在体育馆角落，堵在消防楼梯底层，堵在图书馆阴暗满是灰尘和书虫的地下室，他想象着这个画面，一种热热的东西顺着脊柱爬上来，停留在他的心房。他觉得头有点昏，心跳加快，那火热的东西，和愤怒一样冲动，他下意识的捏紧了拳头，似乎自己已经把内森的衣领扯在了手里。他想要对某人施加暴力，想把自己的力量发泄在某人身上，但是不是殴打，不是，而是一种说不清道不明的东西。他想把内森的头发拨乱，手指在黑色的头发间穿过，他可以温柔的抚摸，也可以扯住头发让他的脸抬起——内森的脸，内森棕色的眼睛，内森的嘴微张，杰克可以看到他的牙齿和牙齿后的舌头——他会把内森固定在墙和自己之间，让他无处可逃，让他不得不直视自己，视线交接。

 

　　杰克醒了，惊慌的发现自己的裆部湿了。他自欺欺人的告诉自己，春梦和自己的性取向毫无关系，毕竟家里有不少医学书，也有一些心理学相关的。他很小的时候就看过，男女生理构造对他来说从神秘得不得了到没什么稀奇。他想告诉自己，这只是正常的生理构造罢了。

 

　　为了证明自己不是娘炮，不是基佬，他约了啦啦队长到自己家里共度良宵，当然是瞒着她的男友。一切都很顺利，很完美，他甚至坚挺了很久才射，在那之前他用手嘴和自己的坚挺让那个金发的妹子去了三次。拉拉队长事后完全没发现他还是第一次，好奇的追问他的第一次和谁，是她认识的人吗，是学校里的吗？他苦笑着糊弄了过去，并且对她感叹自己的坚挺表示很受用。

 

　　不知道她是不是回去之后说了些什么，又或者是杰克实在太过有魅力，女生们开始以和他上床作为荣誉，似乎被他选中就代表着自己身价不一般或是如何。那个年代又实在疯狂，人们喊着不要战争，要做爱。压抑许久的社会开始反弹，认为女性有权利处置自己的身体。每个人都开放的可怕。（就算这样，人们提起同性恋，还是会变了脸色。）

 

　　他一开始还假模假式的约会，带回家，等他拿了驾照，有了车之后，他基本是直接开车到一个隐蔽的地方就开干，不浪费一点时间。

 

　　而他正式的承认，他爱着内森，那种想要做爱的爱，而不是其他。

 

　　那些姑娘都很好，她们有着雏菊，丁香，阳光和小甜饼的香味，身段柔软，眼睛棕色，蓝色或绿色，皮肤因为青春而光滑，头发或长或短，她们先趴在杰克的双腿之间，然后躺在毯子上，分开腿，等着杰克进入。她们不知道，她们给杰克吹箫的时候，杰克的分身在她们甬道里摆动的时候，他紧闭着眼睛，想象着自己进入的是内森的后庭。他知道同性恋怎么做，鸡奸的定义他在一本法医学的书里看过，配合他了解的男性生理构造不难理解那是怎么一回事。

 

　　他想象着内森在这种时候会是什么表情，有一次他以开玩笑的口吻建议一个临时女友去追求内森试试。“他一定还是个处，你可以让他为你疯狂，那一定会很有趣的。”但是当对方附和他的话，他又后悔了，还好对方也并未吧这个建议当真，只是看作是一种恶意的玩笑。

 

　　有时候注视着内森，杰克有种向他摊牌的冲动。他想要碰触他，想看着他的眼睛和他说话，想把手轻轻的放在他的肩膀上。当你欲求的东西，每天都出现在你面前却无法触及，这是何等残酷的折磨。

 

　　内森已经足够讨厌他了。他不想再雪上加霜。而且内森恨他，如果他让内森发现自己肮脏的小秘密，也许内森会去告发他。他不想给自己爱的人亲手伤害自己的机会。也许有那么一丝可能，内森会可怜自己，会看在自己爱他的份上和自己成为朋友——但是杰克也不想要这样。

 

　　然后莉迪亚，小小的蓝眼睛的莉迪亚出现了。

 

　　在杰克记忆里那个小丫头，已经长大了。她站在杰克面前的时候，杰克先是惊讶，准确的说是惊慌——他太过在意内森这点让他居然没意识到莉迪亚前来的真正目的。他第一时间想的是自己对内森的想法被他妹妹发现了，毕竟他一直在找机会偷瞄内森，一切可乘之机，很多时候莉迪亚就在他那个书呆子哥哥的身边。

 

　　等他冷静下来，看着莉迪亚绯红的脸，他的心随之一沉。

 

　　莉迪亚和那些女孩子一样，她想躺到那张毯子上去。

 

　

 

　　他不可能那样做，他不想内森恨自己，他也没法对莉迪亚乱来，但是他也不忍心拒绝她，他知道被自己拒绝那些残酷的青春期荷尔蒙没处发泄的高中女生会怎么说。虽然莉迪亚从来也不算合群，但是她也不是最底层的那类。她只是……和她哥哥一样，被主流所排斥和无视。

 

　　所以他打开车门，让她上了车。

 

　　然后自然的，他开始问莉迪亚关于内森的一切，当莉迪亚开始抱怨的时候，他才住口。在剩下的时候他小心的观察莉迪亚的神色，发现一切如常他才放下心来。


	3. Chapter 3

他一边感到愧疚，对莉迪亚的，一边又感到愉悦，为能从莉迪亚口中得到关于内斯的消息。他从未觉得自己和内斯的距离有这么近过。这种距离不是物理意义上的。他觉得自己总算得以窥见被百叶窗遮挡住的那间内斯的屋子，通过莉迪亚。可爱的，小小的莉迪亚。

　　那个时候莉迪亚还活着，而且活得比以前任何时候都要好。在她不知道的情况下，她获得了杰克的友谊。她当时可能认为是别的一些东西。也许杰克是爱屋及乌，但是当你注视一个女孩，一个你爱着的男孩的妹妹，从小长大，多少都会有一种情感在。他想这也许是自己终究没法在那张毯子上使用她的缘故。

　　在那几个月的时间里，他贪婪的，小心的从莉迪亚口里挖掘内斯的消息。你们早饭吃什么？你们的父母管你们严吗?我看内斯似乎每天都在看书？是你妈妈逼的吗？哦，他自己就那么喜欢看？真是个书呆子。杰克笑着，莉迪亚耸耸肩，她心不在焉的看着一只蝴蝶停在甲壳虫的雨刷上。

　　他那个时候已经遗忘了在湖边和内斯的那次亲密接触。那只是一滴微不足道的水，从内斯的身上，带着他头发的味道，一路滑过他的后背，流下来的一滴水。这类收集他有很多。他有着和内斯的小妹妹同样的爱好。只是他只收集一个人的。

　　一张遗失的考试卷。一个带内斯签名的纸片。拆开被丢弃的信封。

　　  
　　他还有一次有机会拿到属于内斯的一封信。那是一封哈佛大学寄来的通知信。厚厚的一叠。他一直都知道内斯的成绩很好，但是看到深红色的校徽上的ve ri tas（他当时还不知道这是真理的意思），他有种把这封信藏起来的冲动。然而他最终还是冒着雪信给内斯送了过去。

　　他情绪很低落，所以并没有意识到在狂喜之下，内斯激动的放下心防，和他说话了。他只是低着头，又走了开去。那个时候内斯也并未在意这种小事。他整个注意力都在哈佛的那封信上。

　　他最喜欢的珍藏，是图书馆的一本书，带着借书卡，牛皮纸做的，插在书背面扉页上的书袋里的那种。那是一本小说，叫了不起的盖茨比。某个人把这本书从内斯的书桌里偷走，又遗忘了，某次他们聚会，需要卷烟纸的时候，那个人随手掏出这本书，已经撕得缺了三分之一，杰克接过来，发现了内斯的字。蓝色圆珠笔，“阿波罗计划”，就这两个单词。他翻到背后，牛皮纸的借书卡上写着内斯的名字。内斯李。和一个早就过期的日期。

　　他经常在半夜拿出那本书，摩挲着那两个单词，就像是在摩挲着一个梦。

　　杰克问过丽迪亚关于这本书的事，他猜内斯自己想办法赔了图书馆钱。莉迪亚当然不会记得。内斯经常打工，从他想要那架望远镜开始。他早就学会不依赖他人，靠自己的双手了。

　　杰克知道内斯在打工，他会偶遇，会开着甲壳虫带着姑娘们路过那几家店。运气好会收获内斯的一个不赞同的眼神。他甚至试着带着莉迪亚从内斯打工的店门口经过。可怜的莉迪亚，她虽然没表现出来，但是确实吓坏了。她发现内斯的店就在前面的时候，脸就绷紧了，后背紧贴着座椅，僵硬的扭着头看向街道的另一边。杰克感到了一丝同情，甚至有些感动身受，等他抬头迎上内斯的眼神，这些情感都变得僵硬而沉重，压着他的胃一阵抽搐。

　　内斯一脸震惊，接着变成了厌恶和惊慌。他把正在干的活丢到一边，从柜台后绕了出来，在他赶到街道上的时候，杰克的甲壳虫已经到了街道尽头，转弯离开了。

　　杰克从后视镜看着内斯的身影变成一个小点，然后消失了。

　　莉迪亚松了一口气，她急促的喘*息了一下，看来之前都紧张的忘却了呼吸。她回头看到杰克的表情，不好意思的笑了笑。

　　“你哥哥看来很生气。”杰克说。

　　“当然了，他一直都很……”莉迪亚顿了顿，“他一直……他和我父母一样古板，估计觉得我没去学习而和男生鬼混太过离经叛道。”

　　杰克猜测莉迪亚没说完的话会是什么。

　　接着莉迪亚的脸兴奋的红了，杰克熟悉那个表情。他每次觉得自己干了件了不起的大事的时候，他也是这样。他大概能猜出莉迪亚的想法。这些天她确实告诉了杰克很多事，很多。莉迪亚不想再做父母的洋娃*娃，她想做父母哥哥不同意的事，不管她自己喜欢还是不喜欢。

　　他又开始同情起莉迪亚。他们都一样，有着一个求而不得的目标。而内斯的那个眼神让杰克发现，之前内斯对他的看法也许没他以为的那么糟糕。但是都无所谓了，他和莉迪亚在约会，而这让内斯对杰克的看法会变得非常糟糕。

　　有那么一阵子，他会想如果自己真的和莉迪亚交往，并且对莉迪亚好，那内斯会不会对他改观？有时候他忍不住，会在和莉迪亚告别的时候，小心的隐藏起自己的真实情绪，装成很随意的样子问莉迪亚，“你会告诉杰克我不是他想得那种人吗？”第一次他这样问的时候，莉迪亚回头笑着说，“你觉得你在我哥哥眼里是那种人？杰克，拜。”她停了一下，似乎在等着杰克的反应。

　　“大概就是欺负他……妹妹的坏小子吧。”杰克露出坏小子的标准笑容，开车走了。

　　等他到家回想自己的这番话有没有露出什么马脚的时候，他才意识到莉迪亚也许在等着一个告别吻。他下意识的抬头看向内斯家的窗户，惊讶的发现百叶窗被拉开了，有个人站在窗户边。是内斯。

　　等杰克站起来，百叶窗被愤怒的拉上了。

　　他有那么一瞬间，希望内斯的愤怒是因为嫉妒。但是他告诉自己，这不可能。别自作多情了。

　　希望是个好东西，但是盲信一些东西，会把一个人逼疯。他需要认清现实才能继续前行。


	4. Chapter 4

　　莉迪亚生日一过，内斯就上了飞机去哈佛参观了。

　　莉迪亚当时已经习惯和杰克谈论内斯，毕竟莉迪亚也没有多少可谈论的。不像杰克有一大把的新鲜事可以炫耀，也有一堆形形色色的各路朋友可以议论，而且他在各种方面都比莉迪亚有经验的多。他几乎已经算得上是一个准社会人了。而莉迪亚的人生单薄得可怕，两点一线，仅此而已。她不可能和杰克谈论学习，或者一起写个家庭作业什么的，于是剩下的就是谈论自己的人生了。

　　而内斯就是莉迪亚的人生里不可分割的一部分。

　　杰克还记得自己给内斯那个糖果，安慰他说没了爸爸也没什么了不起的那天。他当时很不解，后来也没怎么闹明白那句话到底是有什么歧义让内斯那么生气。和莉迪亚接触之后，他才明白。

　　对李家的人来说，家庭就是在这个动荡的社会上的唯一锚点，是一切的基石。杰克同样试着去理解莉迪亚对内斯的离去的愤怒和伤心。他也有同样的伤心，但是更多的是不舍。不舍得再也看不到内斯。而莉迪亚的情感更为复杂。内斯离开的那段时间，关于内斯的话题经常闹得他们陷入一阵沉默。

　　杰克会问内斯会回来吗？他在哈佛那边给你联系了吗？莉迪亚皱起眉头，沉默不语。杰克盯着她的眼睛看，那双大眼睛和内斯的非常像，除开她的眼睛是蓝色的。这种时候沉默是受两个人欢迎的。杰克不想冒险再开口，而且他也在苦恼着内斯离开后自己怎么办的问题。有时候他想也许这样对自己更好，时间会抚平一切，他会忘记内斯，忘记他对内斯不正常的感情。他也感激莉迪亚的沉默，因为他不认为自己还有多余的心情对应对莉迪亚。他以为这种沉默对两个人都好。

　　事后杰克会想，如果当时他开口打破沉默，让莉迪亚开口讲述她当时的心情，是不是她就不会选择去死呢？也许当时他们会争执，他会口不择言的把自己爱着内斯的秘密说出来，但是这样是不是比在那种情况下对她坦诚心迹要好得多？至少她不用打扮的漂漂亮亮的走进车里来，主动的献上她的初吻，然后被拒绝来得残忍。

　　更何况，拒绝理由还是因为她自己的亲哥哥。

　　又或者，他当时也许应该追上去，而不是看着莉迪亚的身影跑的原来越远。那个时候他还不知道那是他最后一次见到莉迪亚。他甚至都不知道自己是怎么回的家，内心装满恐惧和害怕，同时也有一种如释重负的感觉。

　　那个童话是怎么说的？国王有对驴耳朵。裁缝没办法承担秘密而把这个秘密告诉了树洞。杰克就像是那个裁缝，他已经把这个秘密掩藏了太久太久，能把这个秘密说出来的快意和害怕的情绪此起彼伏。他难以入眠，盯着内斯的窗户一整晚。但是李家似乎一切正常。每次李家的门打开，杰克都担心出来的李家人会来敲自己家的门，指责自己是一个肮脏下流的同性恋。但是李家人只是正常的出来收拾草坪，清理垃圾，或者站着和路过的邻居聊天，他们甚至都没往街角伍尔夫家这边多看一眼。在彻夜的惶恐不安之中，他唯一能感激上帝的便是自己的母亲并不在家，而是在医院值班。这样，就算秘密在今晚曝光，伍尔夫医生也不必第一时间直面这难堪的场面：他的儿子被当众指出是一个同性恋。

　　另一方面，他的希望又冒出头来，就像一个恶魔，在他耳边许诺着美好的天堂。也许内斯对他有一样的感觉，他当时的表情确实是愤怒……但是也许那愤怒是因为自己和她妹妹在一起而不是和他……？不，这不可能，这简直是荒唐透顶！但是他无法抑制的去想象那个画面，内斯主动的坦诚心意，或者应和他的表白，他们可以秘密的交往，避人耳目。等内斯去了哈佛，他也去，可以在大学城里找个工作……

　　但是内斯的避而不见，还有莉迪亚的那句他一直……杰克苦涩的想，那一定是他一直都很讨厌你。他们彼此讨厌。外人的眼中看起来一贯如此。他不可能有着和自己一样的感情的。

　　杰克就这样在天堂和地狱之间穿行。一会他想着被内斯鄙夷，这然他心碎欲死，一会又想着他能拥抱着内斯，两个人在一起开心快乐。他迷迷糊糊的大概睡了不到半小时，就被噩梦惊醒，然后发现天已经蒙蒙亮了。

　　莉迪亚大概就在他睡着的时候离开的家门。所以他没看到莉迪亚出门，也就不知道莉迪亚其实并不打算死的，她当时脸上的表情，并不是对世间一切事物都放弃和绝望的神情。

　　也因此，在知道了警察抽干了湖里的水，在湖底发现了莉迪亚的尸体的时候，他心如死灰，感到后悔和愧疚，以及，对一切的一切的绝望。

　　他多多少少把莉迪亚之死怪罪到自己身上。

　　如果他没告诉莉迪亚自己喜欢内斯，如果他没拒绝莉迪亚的求爱，甚至，如果他一开始就不去招惹莉迪亚，她也许就不会死。现在她就像自己画在莉迪亚膝盖上的那个0一样，代表不存在了，不在了。再也没有了。

　　前一天她还愤怒的跑掉，威胁要把自己的秘密告诉内斯……想到这点，他又陷入了恐慌。

　　杰克内心的一部分感激这恐惧，它占据了部分属于悲伤和愧疚的空间，让他不再那么自责。如果他能仅仅只是担心莉迪亚有没有告诉内斯那件事就好了。

　　他昏睡了好几天，醒了也不想说话，只是默默的吃着东西。学校那边更是不再露面。他站在窗户边，悄悄的看着李家的动静，好几次都发现内斯在这边探头探脑，有一次盯着车库里自己的甲壳虫看了半天。他脸上的神情绝对不算好看。

　　也许他知道了。所以他要找杰克报仇雪恨。你为了接近他玩弄了他心爱的妹妹，他们全家的瑰宝。也许莉迪亚没告诉他全部事实，莉迪亚只是告诉他杰克对她始乱终弃……也许……但是这一切已经毫无意义了。

　　莉迪亚死了。

　　而那些他从没告诉过内斯的事，那些他从未有机会说出口的话，已经毫无意义了。

　　绝望反而让他舒坦多了，就像是已经处以极刑的死囚。等待断头铡落下的时刻十分煎熬，但一旦自己已经尸首分离，那就没有什么好担心，好害怕的了。他不再对自己和内斯之间的关系抱有期待。他们之间不可能有任何未来。

　　有一天他会走出家门，迎接他该有的命运，让自己对内斯的感情最终划伤一个句号。那一天他会起个大早，牵着狗，漫不经心的走出门去。内斯也许会发现，也许不会。他也许会喊自己停下来，也许不会。但是不管如何，杰克都不会回头，而是直接走到湖边，站在光滑的码头上。那个时候还是清晨，阳光还不猛烈，他脚下的木头上沾满露水，湿漉漉而冰凉。莉迪亚那天晚上站在码头上是怎样的感受。内斯会追上来，他一定会。他会在码头上拦住杰克，质问自己。他会问什么呢？而不管内斯问什么，杰克都希望自己能有勇气看着他的眼睛，告诉内斯那些他从未告诉过他的事。

　　  
ｅｎｄ


End file.
